


Лёд и Пламя

by CaitlinIsles



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8 season, AU, Deviates From Canon, Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: Первое, что слышит Санса — рёв. Утробный протяжный рык могучего зверя. Леди Старк подбирается и поднимается с кресла. Выходя из комнат она видит, как стража обеспокоенно переглядывается. Санса видит страх в их глазах. Но также, она видит их решимость выйти и сразиться за Винтерфелл.





	1. Встреча

Первое, что слышит Санса — рёв. Утробный протяжный рык могучего зверя. Леди Старк подбирается и поднимается с кресла. Выходя из комнат она видит, как стража обеспокоенно переглядывается. Санса видит страх в их глазах. Но также, она видит их решимость выйти и сразиться за Винтерфелл.

Девушка выходит на балкон в сопровождении верной леди Бриенны. Санса замечает сестру, что смотрит вперед, высоко запрокинув голову. Стража вокруг встает в построение, и скрывает страх за маской спокойствия. Они, как и остальные жители Винтерфелла знают, что скоро прибудет Король Севера, но не один, а с Драконьей Королевой. Санса отрывает взгляд от сестры и устремляет взор свой, как и младшая Старк, в небеса.

И она видит.  
Два летающих зверя.

Проходят какие-то мгновения, как два дракона, пролетают прямо над ними, и Санса, завороженная их плавным полетом, в восторге и трепете поворачивается следом, не отрывая взгляда от могучих зверей из детских легенд. Стража смотрит на дочерей Неда, ожидая приказов, но те молчат, сохраняя спокойствие, и ожидая.

Санса спускается к воротам, слыша размеренный гул приближающегося отряда Королевы Драконов. Арья быстро пристраивается рядом, становясь меж сестрой и Бриенной. Ожидание их длится не долго, но времени Сансе всё же хватает, чтобы обдумать свои предположения о сложившейся ситуации.

Они только вернули свой дом, избавились от Болтонов. Спустя долгие и тяжелые годы, собрались вместе. Санса не хочет это терять. Снова быть вдали от дома и семьи. Но она понимает, что пока Вестеросом правит Серсея, пока у той есть хоть какая-то власть, ни сама Санса, ни её семья не будут жить спокойно. Но каковым будет правление дочери Безумного Короля? Тот не имел при себе живых драконов, но и без них он расправлялся со всеми кровью и огнем. И мощь Дейенерис и её армии неоспорима сейчас, она сможет свергнуть Серсею, но, если со временем, последняя Таргариен обезумеет, как когда-то её отец?

Ворота давно открыты и вот через них проходит первый десяток солдат. Безупречные строятся по обе стороны от ворот и замирают. Санса видит, как Джон и, очевидно, Дейенерис, останавливаются и спешиваются со своих лошадей. Видит и то, как Джон порывается помочь Драконьей Королеве, но та, словно не замечая его потуг, ловко спускается наземь сама. У Таргариен твердая, прямая поступь и ровно выпрямленная спина, но в глазах её плещется любопытство.

— Сёстры, — Джон выходит вперёд, крепко обнимая сначала Арью, а затем Сансу. Дейенерис стоит позади, давая семье несколько минут на воссоединение, и Санса приятно рада этой мелочи.

Обнимая Джона, она на секунду прикрывает глаза, но открыв их, устремляет взгляд на прибывшую делегацию. Только сейчас она замечает, что среди их гостей есть кто-то хорошо ей, Сансе, знакомый. Тирион Ланнистер, стоит по левую руку от королевы, а на его гордой груди, ярко выделяется знак десницы.

Лев на службе у дракона. Это было занимательно.  
Тирион был умен и изворотлив. Если он на стороне драконьей королевы, главной угрозы власти Серсеи, значит он увидел что-то. И это что-то не передавшееся по наследству безумие.

Санса отпускает брата из объятий и полностью сосредотачивается на главном их госте.

— Санса, Арья, — взволнованно начинает Джон, когда Дейенерис начинает подходить к ним, — это Дейенерис Таргариен, Законная Королева Семи Королевств. Ваше Величество, это мои сестры Санса и Арья из дома Старк.

— Я рада встрече, Леди Старк, — Дейенерис мягко улыбается в знак приветствия и у Сансы проскальзывает мысль, что эта улыбка, скорее всего и покорила Джона. Тот смотрит на королеву с неподдельным восторгом.

— Добро пожаловать на Север, — ровным голосом отвечает Санса, глядя в фиалковые глаза. Она не может быть хуже Серсеи, пытается убедить себя Санса. Тирион, и даже Джон, не смотря на свою недалекость, не преклонили бы колено перед той, что сравнима с ланнистершей.

Санса делает глубокий вдох. Если есть шанс, что они получат помощь от Драконьей Королевы. Если есть шанс, восстановить справедливость для Севера, для семьи Старков.

Для их отца.

Что же.

Тогда.

— Винтерфелл Ваш, Ваше Величество.


	2. Последний дракон - I

Рейгал коробится. Он не проверяет Джона, как это делал Дрогон, но относится настороженно, когда тот взбирается к нему на спину.

Дрогон рычит и отталкивается от земли раскрыв свои могучие крылья.

Первый полёт — незабываемое ощущение, и Дэни помнит его до сих пор очень ярко. Помнит, как ощущала их с Дрогоном единение. Дракон, еще не отошедший от запала битвы, но чувствующий заботу своей матери, легко давал себя контролировать. Самые первые мгновения, когда в её мыслях было только одно: выше! Но ещё она помнит, как быстро её дракон перехватил первенство. Стоило в её мысли прийти неуверенности, незнанию, куда лететь дальше, как Дрогон словно обрел второе дыхание, и устремился только по ему одному известному пути.

Рейгал был самым спокойным из трёх драконов. Но даже он мог показать характер, если ему что-то не нравилось. Дейенерис надеялась, что Джону хватит силы обуздать нрав своего дракона.

***

— Это было… — не нашел дальнейших слов Джон, когда они спустились на землю.

— Волнующе, — подсказала Дейенерис, смотря, как драконы укладываются на облюбованное ими место.

— Не могу не согласиться, — кивнул Сноу, не отрывая взгляд от зелёного дракона.

***

Что-то идёт не так. Дейенерис понимает это сразу после второго совместного полёта. Джон восхищается своим драконом и ощущением полёта, но она видит, как тяжело даётся ему контроль. Рейгал не противится всаднику в полной мере, но он с большой неохотой дает Джону взбираться на себя. С ещё большей неохотой он выполняет команды Сноу.

Он Таргариен. Дэни напоминает это себе слишком часто. В нём течёт кровь дракона. Но его связь с зелёным драконом словно и не собирается укрепляться. Рейгал будто делает одолжение, позволяя Сноу забраться на себя, и абсолютно не обращает на того внимания, всё остальное время.

Дэни вспоминает рассказы Визериса о том, что не все Таргариены летали на драконах. Даже тогда, когда сами драконы не имели наездников. Было время, когда Таргариены допускали до крылатых зверей лишь самых верных людей, не обращая внимания на их происхождение. Даже тогда, когда драконов стали запирать, на воле и в воздухе ещё оставалось достаточное количество драконов, осёдланы были единицы.

Шли дни и Дейенерис с толикой недовольства и обеспокоенности осознавала, что Рейгал не долго будет терпеть неугодного наездника. Тот всё чаще летал вместе с Дрогоном, и всё меньше предпочитал оставаться на земле, если поблизости был Джон.

***

— Вас что-то тревожит, Ваше Величество? — интересуется Санса, во время прогулки по окрестностям, у Дейенерис.

— Это так заметно? — улыбается Дэни, доверяя Леди Старк указывать путь. В последние дни эти прогулки стали отдушиной для обеих. Северяне с настороженностью отнеслись к последним слухам о том, что бастард Старка может оказаться законным сыном одного из Таргариенов. Никто точно не знал, кто пустил слух, но Дейенерис думала на Сэма Тарли. Видимо, ему не сильно по нраву мысль, что Семью Королевствами будет править та, что казнила членов его семьи. Особенно, когда есть привлекательная замена в виде больше не бастарда Джона.

— Вы хорошо контролируете эмоции, Ваша Милость, — произносит Санса, — но в связи с последними событиями, избежать волнений может быть нелегко.

Дэни кивает, соглашаясь с ней. Королева Драконов не знает почему, но ей легко говорить с северной красавицей.

— Стоит признать, я размышляю над дальнейшими действиями Джона.

— Мой брат не посягнёт на Железный Трон, — Санса легко вдыхает холодный воздух родных мест, — он ему ни к чему.

— Не многие могут отказаться от власти.

— Джон никогда не выбирал власть. Он выбирал долг. «Сейчас его долг — это Север и предстоящая битва с Королём Ночи», — говорит уверенно Санса, но Дэни слышит и обеспокоенность.

— Не меня одну угнетаю последние события, не так ли? — девушки наконец доходят до логова драконов. Они стоят и смотрят на двух крылатых детей Дейенерис, пока Санса собирается с мыслями для ответа.

— Действия Джона, что он предпринял до того, как отбыть на Драконий Камень по вашему зову, — Санса в нерешительности смотрит на Дейенерис, но секунду спустя, глубоко вздохнув смело продолжает, — он показал мне, как легко совершает глупые поступки, что могут обернуться потом против Старков. Против Севера. Джон называет это милосердием, но я словно наяву вижу последствия.

— Ты Леди Винтерфелла, — Дэни берёт Сансу за руку, — и я заметила, что здесь достаточно Старков, чтобы сообща, они смогли решить возникшие проблемы.

Санса благодарно улыбается и хочет сказать что-то в ответ, когда их накрывает тень. Рейгал стоит рядом с ними, с любопытством смотря на рыжеволосую Старк. Та, поколебавшись мгновенье, отвечает дракону решительным взглядом прямо в глаза. Зелёный дракон склоняет голову ниже, а Дэни с любопытством смотрит на происходящее. Санса в волнении облизывает пересохшие губы и делает маленький шаг вперед. Рейгал придвигается еще ближе, а девушка, наконец-то решаясь, снимает перчатки, и поднимает правую руку ввысь, прямо к рогатой голове. Они соприкасаются и Сансы перехватывает дух. Она слышит его раскатистое, немного рычащие дыхание, а чешуйчатая кожа под её рукой, отдает очень сильным теплом. Они стоят так несколько минут, сосредоточенный друг на друге. Словно вокруг нет никого кроме них. И Дейенерис кажется, что она видит самую правильную вещь в этом мире.


End file.
